O fogo que me faz viver
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Ela era o meu fogo... o fogo que me fazia viver.


**O fogo que me faz viver…**

"_**Eu era frio, ela era quente. Eu era um Malfoy, ela uma Weasley. Mas ela seria para sempre o meu fogo ardente….**_

Dizem que há uma grande diferença entre querer e ter realmente. Para mim essa diferença nunca existiu. Tudo o que eu queria, eu tinha. Porquê? Porque o meu nome é Draco Malfoy. Isso resume tudo certo? Resumia talvez antes de eu a conhecer. Aquela miudinha irritante, um ano mais nova que eu que era nem mais nem menos do que uma Weasley. Odeie-a desde o primeiro dia em que a vi na Diagon-Al a defender o reles do Potter. Estatura baixa, cabelos cor de fogo, sardas a salpicarem-lhe a pele alva e olhos castanhos muito brilhantes. Reconheci-a assim que a vi. Cara chamuscada, roupas usadas, livros em 2ºmão… Uma Weasley em todos aspectos. E quando ela se dirigiu a mim com aquele ar de quem manda em tudo e em todos percebi que ela deveria ser do mesmo nível que os irmãos. Weasley's… sinceramente! Então ela entrou na escola e como era de esperar entrou nos Gryffindor… a tão respeitada casa para onde todos os Weasley iam. Perfeito… mau-feitio, traidora de sangue, Weasley e Gryffindor. Estavam todas as condições reunidas para ter o mesmo tratamento que os seus queridos amigos e irmãos também tinham. Mas a verdade é que não foi bem assim… Dei por ela a invadir os meus sonhos, os meus pensamentos, a atormentar-me de forma dolorosa. Tudo me fazia lembrar ela, pensar nela… Mas o que mais me intrigava era o fogo… Tudo naquele crepitar de chamas que me envolvia e levava a ela. Ginny Weasley era fogo… em todos os sentidos. Desde os cabelos cor de chama, aos olhos que lembravam a escura madeira que ia ardendo, passando para o seu feitio devastador e crepitante. E o pior era que tal como o fogo Ginny Weasley queimava… e de que forma. Eu picava-a sempre que podia, esbarrava com ela em corredores, seguia-a, observava-a. Até que dei comigo completamente obcecada por aquela menina de apenas 11 anos mas que andava e se impunha como gente crescida. Até que um dia isso acabou. Ginny Weasley mudou… começou a andar estranha. Encolhida, com medo, pálida… E isso não parecia mais fogo. Foi então que ela desapareceu e o soube pelo meu pai que se apressou a contar-me que tinha sido ela a aluna levada para a Câmara dos Segredos. O meu coração parou, gelou e parecia que o mundo me fugira dos pés. Eu perguntei-me porquê? Ela era uma sangue puro, traidora de sangue é certo, mas havia tantos sangues-de-lama na escola… porquê ela? Então comecei a pensar, a ponderar na falta que ela me fazia. Ela era a minha chama que me aquecia mesmo sem saber, o fogo que não se podia extinguir... Então eu cheguei á conclusão que a pobre Ginny não passava de um mero isco. Um isco para o Potter que corajosamente a iria salvar. Então eu odeie ainda mais o Potter e odiei também Voldemort. Então era isso? Ginny Weasley morreria apenas por ser um isco… Deitei-me na cama e esperei. A cobardia era imensa, não teria coragem de a salvar mas mesmo que tivesse não via como. Por isso esperei até que vieram dizer que ela tinha sido resgatada. Que Hogwarts estava salva. E adivinhem lá quem tinha a tinha salvo? O nobre Harry Potter… Nesse ano o meu ódio por ele cresceu mais porque apesar de ele a ter salvo eu odiava-o porque Ginny o amava. Eu via-o na maneira como ela falava dele, como ela o defendia, na forma como ela o olhava... Harry Potter era a madeira que fazia arder o fogo de Ginny. Eu nunca o poderia ser… porque tudo em mim era frio. Verde como um Slytherin, branco e pálido como um Malfoy, frio como gelo… eu nunca poderia ter Ginny porque nada em mim era fogo… Eu vi a doce Ginny crescer. Vi-a tornar-se uma mulher, tornar-se bela, com uma personalidade forte… A cada rapaz e namorado com que ela andava eu tinha vontade de matar todos eles. Até que ela começou a namorar com o Potter e eu jurei vingança. Eu tinha uma tarefa a cumprir para Voldemort e isso só me deu mais forças para o fazer. Isso iria destruir o Potter. E então talvez aí eu pudesse ter hipóteses com a Ginny. Resultou em parte. Eles acabaram, o Potter partiu com os amigos numa nobre cruzada pelo bem do mundo e abandonou a namorado. Agora Ginny estava sozinha… E eu tentei. Aproximei-me dela… E houve um dia na biblioteca que tudo mudou. Ela procurava incansavelmente um livro e eu apenas lhe sorri com ar manhoso.

- Não vais encontrar o que procuras?

Ela olhou para mim furiosa e assustada e continuou a procurar incansavelmente por toda a biblioteca.

- Todos os livros de contra-feitiços, auto-defesa, feitiços de cura e poções de ajuda foram retirados…

- Foram os teus amiguinhos Devoradores da Morte não foi? – disse ela lançando-me um ar de nojo

- Eu tinha cuidado com as palavras Weasley. São tempos perigosos e as paredes têm ouvidos…

- Como se te importasses…

- Pensas que eu não sei que tu e os teus amigos estão todos escondidos na Sala das Necessidades…?

Ela fez um ar preocupado e assustado e apontou-me a varinha.

-Como é que sabes?

- Só alguém com menos de um palmo de testa não via isso? Mas como vês eu não vos denunciei… nem pretendo fazê-lo.

- Porquê Malfoy? Vais dizer que te arrependeste de ter entregue Dumbledore á morte? De teres acabado com Hogwarts? – ela riu-se ironicamente

- Eu nunca me arrependo do que faço… apenas não quero que te magoes a sério…

- Oh… agora preocupas-te connosco?

- Não Weasley… preocupo-me contigo!

E sem aviso prensei o corpo dela numa estante ficando apenas a uns míseros centímetros daqueles lábios rosados.

- Larga-me Malfoy. Olha que eu…

Mas eu nem tempo dei de lhe acabar a frase e preenchi aquele vazio que havia entre nós. Ao principio ela nem reagiu mas logo depois contribui para aquele beijo pousando os braços no meu pescoço e retribuindo aquela troca incansável de beijos.

Desde aquele dia os encontros eram frequentes. Sempre no mesmo sítio á mesma hora. Eu amava-a, ela não. Ela apenas queria preencher o vazio que o Potter deixara. Escapar por momentos a toda aquela confusão da guerra e eu sabia-o que no fundo de certa forma o fazia para evitar também que eu como vingança a denunciasse a ela e aos amigos. Mas eu não me importava com nada disso. Porque ali naquele espaço de tempo éramos só nós os dois, não havia Potter, não havia guerra, não havia ideais, nem Weasley nem Malfoy… Havia apenas o perfume dela, o corpo dela, os nossos beijos e o fogo onde eu me adorava queimar. Mas como é obvio isso não demorou muito… No final do ano o santo Potter voltou em toda a sua pompa e circunstância. Eu tentei matá-lo, dar cabo dele… mas inesperadamente ele salvou-me. Salvou-me de morrer queimado como o Crabbe morreu. Acho que ao ver-me deparado com isso mudei um pouco. Talvez tenha percebido o verdadeiro significado de certas coisas... Aí deixei de o odiar. É claro que ainda hoje não gosto dele mas há em mim um agradecimento que não me permite odiá-lo.

Passaram 5 anos desde que a guerra acabou e o Potter venceu o Lorde das Trevas. Passaram exactamente dois desde que tu deixaste de ser uma Weasley. Hoje o teu nome é Potter… se queres mesmo saber não soa bem… Ginny Potter… não soa melhor Ginny Malfoy? É claro que soa mas em toda a plenitude do que és realmente e acima das conjugações linguísticas tu és perfeita para o Potter. Tudo em vocês soa a união. Coragem, vermelho, Gryffindor, fogo… Mas hoje tudo custa menos. Porque tu deixaste de ser a minha obsessão. Tu não és mais tudo o que eu preciso apesar de aqui dentro ainda seres o meu fogo. Eu consigo sorrir na maior parte dos dias… nos outros vou lutando por isso. Tu estás feliz com ele e provavelmente a minha existência á muito que te ultrapassa. E mesmo longe de mim Ginny eu tenho apenas um desejo para ti… que o teu fogo arda eternamente!


End file.
